Caturia VI
Once a suitable grassland planet, Caturia VI Katûrîa siks was colonised by C.O.P. and U.N.E. in 23rd century. Various political conflicts had waged war over the once peaceful colony left the planet as a post-industrial wasteland. Landscape/climate Caturia VI has a similiar size of mars with 7200 kilometres diameter and is located in the viable area of its star. A rotation needs 2 earth days and while the planetary axis is about 50%, Caturia VI have long cold winters. The surface itself consists of about 30% landmass divided on two continents from north to south. The equatorial zones are holding warm forests and fruitful plains, the northern territories are mild grassland. On the southern continent, the Cartahrion region is a desert, the islands of Zahra-Adaan a well populated but dry area. In past centuries, the athmosphere was thicker and the landmass covered by deep jungle forests but after many asteroid impacts from the outer asteroid belt, climate changed and the land dried out. The lost jungles left big amount of oil not deep under the surface. Caturia VI didn’t evolved own animals but the colonists imported a lot of sheeps, horses, chicken and later also tarsin and Shanta’wahkian animals. Enud Caturia VI has one moon. Enud is a big desert but also holds an athmosphere similiar to Caturia VI. Though only a few mining and science settlements of C.O.P. citizen existed, the main part of the Krill fleet used the great plains as landing base. So the last war for the Caturia-system started on Enud. An old caturian underground prison for political prisoners and maybe terrorists (noone of them had ever get a trial) closed in 2999 is secretly reopened in 3001 by Archeogenis labs for unknown experiments. Economy/ Culture Most comfortable areas like the northern territory with its capital Caturia prime and the equatorial landmasses are mostly populated by humans while Zahra-Adaan always was the main settlement of tarsin colonists. Caturia VI is rich of resources, especially oil, minerals, helium-III and methane hydrates in the oceans. Also facilities and refineries to handle goods from Shanta’la were build in high amount, so basic-, energy- and spaceship industry evolved in the northern territories. Octan industries was the biggest company in the system for a long time. The culture is rich but under struggle. Shanta’wahk, tarsin and human people imported many different religions and cultural backgrounds, that mixed up into an own caturian culture. Many citizen think of themselves independent from earth or tarsis while ther’re still political friendships. History 2261-2629 Colonisation and Grow under Tarsin rule In december 2261, a colony transport lead by the U.S.S. Marrakesh first reached the Caturia System. Its 12 deep space ships founded the U.N.E. colony of Caturia Prime on the northern continent. While the earth-coalition war tarsins landed in 2330. That time the contact of the 34.000 human to earth had broken for 20 years after political disputes about high energy taxes. The so inofficial independent and defenceless colony signed a neutrality contract with the tarsin fleet admiral, which also founded a colony on the southern hemisphere. The Tarsins were after the high amount of natural resources like helium-III, metalls and water of the planet and its naugbours. Caturia became an important outpost in coalition fleet support at border of U.N.E. space. . For more than 200 years human and tarsin lived side by side in harmony, culture and settlements mixed up, the tarsin military hired the human workers to support their own industry and the planet population grew nicely. 2529-2982 Independent rebuplic and tarsin annexion 2529, after earth was defeated, the southern territory and the human settlements united under one Caturian leadership. A democratic constitution was made and a parliament founded by the main parties, the republic party of Caturia(RPC), the christian liberals (CL) and the autonome Katûrîa leaders. Until 2870 Katûrîa Siks kept an autonome colony with growing friendship to the kingdom of Sol, also allowing earth companies joining buisness. Human religions were accepted as well as the tarsin way of life and also Shanta’wahkian workers were allowed to migrate to escape their own wars on Shanta’la. But after earth seperatists destabilised the kingdom of sol in an upcoming human civil war, the humans on Caturia VI were started to be discriminated more and more, too. Human culture, especially churches were closed to prevent a human revolution like it happened on earth. The conjoint government was replaced in 2871 by a tarsin military council under command of the kingdom of sol.. Hate and mistrust founded roots deep in the society. The humans as well as the Shanta’wahk became a subculture with limited rights. Only members of the rich companies stayed close friends of the new tarsin rulers. In 2934, Octan industries build up an outpost in the Caturia system, in exchange for worthless sheeps, they quickly brought land on the planet Shanta’la from the primitive still-prespace natives. The loss of many fruitful agriculture land forced more and more natives to migrate over to Caturia VI where they served as cheap industry workers. The Shanta’wahkian minority on the northern and southern continent increased quickly, with it, traditional religions joined Caturias culture. 2982-3000 Civil War 2982 Adathasîôs XLVIII finally lost the last political control of Caturia VI, the human majority declared independence and the free colony of Caturia joined the Interstellar Security Council (I.S.C.). The Tarsin - controlled islands of Zahra-Adaan became a low self-government while most of the southern territories and within 70% of tarsin citizen stayed under human command. While the I.S.C. and civil lawyers demanded free rights for the Shanta’wahkian minority and its born down churches, the followers of the recent robbed and destroyed tarsin temples tried to increase mistrust between the workers and governmental-loyal groups. The old religious disputes quickly became a struggle between poor citizen of the southern territories and the higher authorities and their followers. Within the 2980 and 90’s several terroristic actions from different groups took governmental but also civil victims in the northern territory. Caturia's intelligences found out, that Shanta’wahkian warlords on Shanta’la trained terrorists. The illegal space transports were assumed to be organised by tarsin seperatists. Many attacks headed to Octan industries facilities and partner companies. Octan spent billion of dollars to the government to force restrictive laws against tarsin local government of Zahra-Adaan who were suspicious to support terrorists on Caturia VI. 2996 just after the human-controlled government refused a trade offer of othaen colonies including a free travel of tarsin citizen, the tarsin minority started heavy protests against the leaders in Caturia Prime, just after the protests ended in illegal arrestments of opposition leaders under excuse of criminal attacks on police officers. The tarsin-controlled southern territory reacted and declared its full independence from planetary government. „We STOP allowing our slavery by the human people, this Planet is also OUR planet, a tarsin world with a tarsin people demanding tarsin rights!“ – Spokesman of the self-government of Zahra-Adaan. The leadership in Caturia prime didn’t accept this and military attacked the main cities of the Zahra-Adaan islands commiting war crimes against the civillians. Now also sympathizersin the north demonstrated against their own parliament. One demonstrant was accidential killed by a thrown stone, his bloody face became a famous picture in the media propaganda. Just after a planetary civil war broke out. Diplomatic negotiations lead by the I.S.C. failed just after the ambassador of the southern territories got murdered by unknown northern extremists. 2999 the E.A. parliament hired Maox and troops of Archeogenis-lab to end the civil war to defend his own citizen who mostly worked for the octan companies after earth embassy was taken by seperatists. Both, the northern caturian parliament and the tarsin seperatists lost their power. A new governmental council was created and democratic elections planned for 3000. Meanwhile E.A. president Clarkson’s military admiral of Caturia expanded oil transports from Shanta’la to Caturia VI and reopened its refineries while the civil rebuild programmes planned were paused without reason. The I.S.C. assumed in a study, that about 5000 tarsin children died in the cold winter of 2999 because of healthcare restrictions ordered by Maox generals. Those denied responsibility declaring they just followed earth orders and convoys beeing attacked by Shanta’wahkian rebels. In may, 3000 a new civil parliament was elected under heavy protests, watchers critisised that about 6000 votes in the Cartahrion region were ignored. Finally, the republican party of Caturia (RPC) won with 68 % of votes, The tarsin freedom party (TFP) got 24%, the christian liberals (CL) and the ‚New Caturian Way‘ (NCW) party got both 4%. Blaktronia and Earth first accepted the new independent Colony of Caturia, other members of the I.S.C. followed. The tribes council of Shanta’la called this election a human lie and still see Caturia VI as one of their holy plains. 3000-Today The Great Galactic War In September 3000, the Krill came. Nobody assumed that the Krill would take the whole system in just one day. The E.A. fleet fled just after a giant Evdraph hive ship appeared on sensory and destroyed 3 battleships within a minute. The caturian planetary defence had no chance. Thousands of soldiers came and killed nearly 70% of citizen on the surface. Shanta’la was bombed too but mostly ignored by the Evdraph ships. Aside the siege of Ifrith, the fall of Caturia was the second destination of the hive. Unfortunately, the system has an important position for Maox defence by opening a second front and denying worthful resources of minerals, so the high council decided to start the reconquering. E.A. denied support to strenthen its border defence at the edge of the Hak-expanse while the Mysterion invasion into U.F.O.lien space. This time, Maox sent a huge battalion of Sluur units to defeat their former opponents. Luckily the Evdraph fleet left Caturia VI and the system but nothing more than a deserted graveyard is left of an once fruitful planet. Maox is planning to reinstall a military outpost but nothing has been decided yet. In the negotiations of the Quad Power war council in 3001 aside Zordor also the ambassador of Tarsis and E.A. government declared territorial ownership. The conflict has not been solved. At least the planet got back its peace after a long period of conflicts for now.